Bleeding Hearts of Love
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: When you arive to a new place don't believe thinks are the way they seem.
1. Castle Dale

_**Bleeding Heart's of Love**_

"The search for Rachel Parker came to a sad end today, Rachel was found in a park with, what the police believe to be, two puncture wounds in the side of her neck..." The news reporter's voice trails off, as the door to the office building opens and someone walks in.

The woman walks in and her eyes are automatically caught by the TV.

"First day here and there's already a murder" She whispers to herself.

She looks around and walks over to the receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you" The receptionist looks up from her keyboard.

"Hi, I just got transferred down here, Sharpay Evens" Sharpay quickly shows her ID.

"Oh yes, Ms. Evens, we have been waiting for you. Let me just get your access card" The receptionist smiled before getting started. "So, it must be a big change moving from Manhattan to a small town like Castle Dale" The receptionist pushed a button and something started to print.

"Yeah it is, but what can I do right" Sharpay smiled and took the access card.

"That's true, so you will be working on the last floor, your desk should be the first on the right" The receptionist went back to her computer.

"Thanks for all your help" Sharpay gave one last smile before walking to the elevators.

At the end of day, Sharpay was more than glad to go home, that is until she walked outside. As soon as Sharpay walked out the door all she saw was pouring rain. It was raining so hard that she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Are you kidding me? This day just sucks" With a heavy sigh she walked into the pouring rain.

As she was walk it began to get harder and harder to see, the rain was starting to get into her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" She shook her head and stepped on the street hoping a car wouldn't hit her.

When she stepped on to the street, she took about four steps when she slipped and fell.

"What the hell did I do to disserve this" She cried to the sky.

Sharpay started to get up; she was almost all the way up when she saw a bright light heading her way. She looked up only o see a car coming her way, shock took over her body and she couldn't move.

**A/N: WHat do you guys think, think I should go on with this?**


	2. Worth Saving

_**Disclamer: I do not own anyone. **_

_**Bleeding Heart's of Love**_

Just as the car was going to hit her, someone pulled her out of the way. They both landed on the sidewalk with the car honking as it past them.

Sharpay looked up and her eyes connected with those of her saviours, he quickly got up and helped her up. He put his hood on and walked away, not giving Sharpay chance to say thank you.

"Thank you" She whispered to the wind hoping it reached him.

She started to make her way to her apartment once again.

-

When she walked in her brown eyes scanned the place.

"I really miss Manhattan" This apartment was a lot smaller, she was having enough change.

She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm such a mess" With a pout, she attempted to run a hand through her tattered brown hair.

-

"Why are you after me?" A girl yells as she runs through the park.

There is no answer, hearing nothing, she looks behind her and no longer see's her attacker. She keeps running hoping to get somewhere safe, she turns a corner and realizes that she closed herself in.

"Shit! SHIT!" She turns around and see's her attacker once again.

The girl starts looking for an escape, but finds none. She runs forward hoping to overpower her attacker. He grabs her and pushes her against the wall, he leans in and whispers something into her ear, fear runs through her face.

-

Sharpay was getting ready to cross the same street she almost died on, she was about to step on it when a voice stopped her.

"Be care not to get hit by a car this time" Sharpay turned around ready to mouth off when she saw his face.

"It's you, the guy who saved my ass" The guy looked at her and smiled.

"Well it was an ass worth saving" Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing from this guy.

"You're pretty forward for a guy I just met" She couldn't help but stare in his eyes when he took his glasses off.

"Sorry" He extended his hand. "Troy" She could feel his, steel, blue eyes looking her up and down.

"Sharpay" She shook his hand, never removing her eyes from his.

"Well, Sharpay, do you want to cross the road together or do you think you can mange not getting hit?" Sharpay let out a sarcastic laugh as he put his glasses back on, weird thing about that was it was night.

"I can cross the road without your help, thanks" He just smirked at her.

Sharpay turned and stepped on the road while looking at him, just as she turned to look at the road a car flew by just missing her. She let out a small scram, Troy let out a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Troy stepped beside her on the road.

With a smile he took a hold of her hand and helped her across the road. When they got to the other side of the street, Sharpay folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to run away before I have a chance to say thanks?" Troy licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"No, I think I want the glory this time" Sharpay let out a laugh; this guy was making this town so much better for her.

"Well then, thanks so much for all your help Troy" Troy did a mock bow causing her to laugh again.

Just as Sharpay was going to say something police officer and medics rushed by them.

**A/N: Please review guys**


End file.
